Dyskusja:Maska kłamstw
Cóż, ty też masz fioła na punkcie swoich zabawek - powiedział i posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. Hikira w odpowiedzi szturchnęła go w ramię. - Moje zabawki to co innego... Nie dla chłopców - wybuchnęła śmiechem. Po chwili zapytała, wracając do tematu zawodów: - Hej, a może ta twoja lodowa laska by z nami poszła? Skojarzenia jebany chuju ----Muge 06:48, sie 25, 2013 (UTC) Heh heh, dokładnie tak miało być ;V Voxovan 09:38, sie 25, 2013 (UTC) Chyba przeczytam jeszcze raz ;v Ajson 14:20, sty 19, 2014 (UTC) Tanith i samotność która poprzewracała jej w głowie. Czekamy co dalej Zinnavyre 20:49, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) Jest serio ok. I naprawdę nie ma mentalnego rozjebstwa, a Arctica nie jest pierdoloną emocjonalną wampirzycą. Jestem z ciebie dumny ;_; Akuumo 19:25, lip 6, 2015 (UTC) :Dzięki ;_; Voxovan 19:51, lip 6, 2015 (UTC) Tytuł FFa brzmi jak jakaś meksykańska telenowela. --Sideways 15:37, lip 7, 2015 (UTC) Komentowałem tego ffa na bieżąco na czacie, ale cóż, podsumujmy. Vrex zbiera armię, pod cichym dowództwem Nero? i szaloną toa z byłej drużyny Zaldiara i po cichu chce udupić miasto. Nasi dzielni toa zbierają się i ruszają go pokonać, co zajmuje im 12 rozdziałów FFa, w końcu robią to, Vrex ginie? w odmętach oceanu a Tanith przeżywa. Czyli 2:1 dla złych, bo zginął Kernor i Mala. No i Ragan i Rebis w nagrodę za pomoc dostają lvl up i są toa. W sumie tyle, nie ma co się tutaj więcej rozpisywać. FF napisany ok, spoko dialogi i nawet ciekawe walki, szczególnie ostatnia, gdzie autor fajnie pokazał jak bardzo Tanith nie ogarniała multitaskingu co ostatecznie doprowadziło do jej klęski. Pewnie gdybym nie czytał w odcinkach tylko całe od początku do końca coś bym wyłapał, ale mi się nie chce Wydaje mi się że FF zasłużył na solidne 9, nawet Arctica była znośna, Vox również. Propsy za jak zwykle popierdoloną Hikirę. Zinnavyre 20:20, lip 23, 2015 (UTC) Nie mam teraz nic szczególnego do powiedzenia. 8 z plusikami/10, ocenę rozwinę w najbliższym (może) czasie. TheSpawn. No dobra, niech ci będzie. Krótka recenzja. Tanith we współpracy z Vrexem buduje podwaliny swojego imperium, czyli póki co...eeee...no, drony. Szybko wysyłają drony na pierwszy test w terenie, i takie tam. Bohaterowie z poprzednich FFów, i nie tylko, swobodnie żyją sobie na Artas Nui. Pojawia się Mala, która w późniejszych wydarzeniach zostaje przywódczynią drużyny Toa. Ma tam bodajże jakąś wizję i oznajmia, że muszą zebrać ludzi. No i jakoś im się udaje, tylko oczywiście Vox musi mieć jakieś problemy, bo nie idzie za stadem, i tak dalej. W końcu jednak dołącza do reszty. Pojawia się główna zła Tanith, udającą niegłówną dobrą, i dołącza do drużyny. Razem ruszają, by odnaleźć Vrexa, zdrada Tanith, śmierć jednego z dobrych, ucieczka z podziemi, masowa eksploatacja zuego planu, drony rozwalają wszystko co się da, mniej ważni bohaterowie walczą z robotami, ci ważniejsi ruszają na Tanith, rozdzielając się po kolei, potem znowu łącząc, minus jeden. Pokonują Vrexa, pokonują Tanith, wszystko ładnie, pięknie. No i jest. Epilog. On, czy jak kto woli, Nero, pojawia się z jakąś większą grupą popleczników, poucza Tanith i oczywiście oznajmia, że "nadejdą nowe czasy", a jakie, to oczywiście nie wiemy, ponieważ zagadkowość, enigmatyczność, i takie tam. No w porządku. Postacie dają radę. Vox nie wkurza, Arctica tylko pozostawia niesmak, bo to Arctica, ale jest coraz lepiej, Hikirę mam już gdzieś. Rebis i Ragan są całkiem w porządku, nawet mało ważny Purrik jest w porządku. Za to Mala mnie męczyła, a jej kwestie tak bardzo zdawały się wymuszane, że nie chciało mi się ich czytać. Tanith irytowała, nie, nie nienawidziłem jej, jakbyś tego chciał dla tego złola, po prostu była irytująca. Ale zrobiła swoje, zabiła Malę, dostała wpierdol i uciekła. Vrex bardziej mi się podobał jako złol, mimo, że niewiele zrobił (samemu oczywiście, nie liczymy dronów) i chyba umarł :/ Bywa. Reszta nie ma znaczenia, gdzieś tam się przewijają i tyle. Za to Nero zbliża się do akcji i to zdaje się być interesujące, więc czekam czekam. Opisy, walki, nawet dialogi są dobre, dawały radę. Klarowne, adekwatne i inne słowa, jakich mógłbym użyć, żeby przesadnie pokazać, że wiem o czym mówię. Niektóre nawiązania były ok, ich natłok już taki ok nie był, ale cóż, bywa. Ogólnie, to kawał porządnego FFa, z mało istotną i oklepaną fabułą, ale dobrymi walkami i opisami. No i epilog też na plus, czekam na Nero, czekam <:L Jak napisałem powyżej, 8 z plusikami/10. Dziękuję. TheSpawn. Lepsze niż Kodeks, to na pewno. Fabuły nie będę przedstawiał, bo ja ją znam i autor też ją zna, ci co czytali również, a nikogo więcej ona nie obchodzi. Przejdę zatem do naszej bohaterskiej drużyny: - Toa Dźwięku, który nagi do pasa walczy w barze - JEST - Toa Lodu, pełni rolę medyka - JEST - Toa z wizjami, niestety umiera - JEST - Toa zdrajca, na koniec FFa toczy bój z Toa o takim samym żywiole - JEST - Toa z łukiem, trochę śmieszek - JEST No, najważniejsze to czerpać z dobrych wzorów, huehue. Ale najważniejsze... W TYM FFIE NIE MA MENTALNEGO ROZJEBSTWA! :O No, oprócz Tanith. I może początku, nie pamiętam. Vox i Arctica robią to co powinni, nawet ta druga okazuje się być medykiem, chociaż nie pamiętam żadnych przesłanek tego w poprzednich ffach. Widać, że ta dwójka coraz bardziej się dogaduje, ich relacje nie wzbudzają już we mnie odruchów wymiotnych, jest dobrze :) Bohaterowie nie mają wątpliwości co do zabijania wrogów, bo walczą z dronami, heh. Reszta to postacie poboczne, w tym PIERDYLIARD Toa. Którzy nie atakują siedziby Vrexa, mimo że więcej Toa miałoby większe szanse, tylko muszą zająć się Matoranami, do czasu aż Hserg nagle przypomina sobie, że jest Toa Nuva i robi ex machinę. Ale oni nie są ważni. Rebis i Ragan (ten pierwszy jest ognisty, nie?) mi się mylili, po części przez podobne imiona :|, aczkolwiek byli fajnym dodatkiem. Zostali Toa w miejsce Kernora, który no eee zginął pierwszy w piosence Hikiry, to było prorocze. Malę miałem gdzieś i, jak się okazało, słusznie. Chociaż jej wizje były trochę z dupy, wiem, że Vakama też miał wizje z dupy, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że nadal z dupy :s Łapiesz? Fabułą była w porządku, zły Toa uważa się za lepszego od Matoran, zbiera złych i chce przejąć władzę we wszechświecie, ale kończy dosłownym upadkiem. Kodeks much? :s Drony wydawały się być zbyt mocne, ale i tak miałem je gdzieś. I czy bohaterowie nie mogliby przemierzyć wodnej trasy do pałacu Tanith (skąd on się tam wziął?) po prostu przy pomocy Mali? Toa Wody? Jakaś duża fala czy wir? Pogadajmy o złoczyńcach, którzy w twoich FFach jak dotąd w większości... ssali :/ (Bane, BADNAK, Taive, Spikorr, Karanak) Vrex był w porządku i było go dość mało. Może to dlatego :s Te rękawice magnetyczne były trochę z dupy, Toa i tak mu wpierdzielili, ale on przeżył, ofc. Tanith. Tanith była irytująca. Bardzo. I głupia. Taki Taive w spódnicy, nic dziwnego, że ci dwoje tak do siebie pasowali. Wymyśliłeś własną maskę, tylko po to, by Tanith była OP i by pasowało ci do zakończenia, co jest lamerskie tak jak Hserg i bomba czasowa. To trochę smutne, bo widać, że teraz starasz się, by twoje opowieści były bardziej kanoniczne (MOC TOA i Vox przestał być Ta-Matoraninem, który odbył podróż w czasie :s). Jeśli Taive był ciotą, ona była OPkiem. I ssała. Ostro. MOŻE byłbym ci to w stanie wybaczyć, ale... PRZEŻYŁA >.< RUUUUAAAA. Oprócz tego, swój COMEBACK zaliczyli Karanak i Soundrone, jej, super, cieszę się, ale zajebiś-- Nie. No i zakończenie. Wtf szkielet. I lol. Toa uratowali Artas Nui, ale w międzyczasie drony zaatakowały resztę świata? Well, niespodziewany zwrot. Nie wiem jak o nim myśleć. ALE TANITH PRZEŻYŁA 0/1-- Nie no, aż tak źle nie było. Czytało mi się całkiem w porządku, Toa używali mocy, co obecnie jest gigantycznym plusem. Opowiadanie dostaje 8,1/10. A teraz czekamy na powrót Zaldiara. Akuumo 07:55, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) 9/10 Zivo222 11:27, sie 2, 2015 (UTC) Zaczynając od fabuły - poza dronami, trochę zbyt zbliżona do Kodeksu, ogólnie dość sztampowa. Postaci się polepszyły od ostatniego razu - nie ma rozterek, Vox wreszcie przestaje być ciotą. Hikira i Arctica na plus, chociaż nie przypominam sobie żadnej wcześniejszej wzmianki na temat umiejętności medycznych tej drugiej. Widać też postępującą relację między Arcticą a Voxem, to dobrze. Hserg-ex-machina było trochę na siłę, ale nie przeszkadzało w odbiorze całości. Ragan i Rebis zdecydowanie na plus, chociaż powtórzenie monologu tego drugiego o strachu było kompletnie niepotrzebne. Mala ze swoim stoickim podejściem na początku mi nie przeszkadzała, ale im dłużej czytałem, tym bardziej irytowało mnie jej zachowanie - zwłaszcza podczas walki z Tuyet Tanith. Tanith, swoją drogą, była okropnie wkurwiająca (w zły sposób) - jej nieustanne super-złe pieprzenie o cesarstwie, imperium, Taive, nim, zemście i władzy, podkreślone jeszcze złowieszczym śmiechem, bardzo uwypukliło się w tym samym pojedynku (i do tego nikt jej nie zabił, na razie). Wydaje mi się, że kontrast pomiędzy Malą a Tanith sprawił, że odebrałem obie jako zbyt przerysowane. Przynajmniej Vrex jako drugoplanowy złoczyńca naprawdę dawał radę. Skoro o drugoplanowych złoczyńcach,'' jego'' tożsamość jest oczywista praktycznie od prologu, ale na to nic się nie poradzi. Powroty Soundrone'a i Karanaka niewiele mnie interesowały, sprawiły wrażenie zapychaczy. Walki nie były złe, trzymają jednolity poziom. Generalnie całkiem dobre opowiadanie, lepsze od poprzednich w serii. Czekam na wejście Nero i odnalezienie Zaldiara. 8,5/10 Kani--Nui 18:01, sie 2, 2015 (UTC) No, co miało zostać powiedziane, zostało :S lol, żeby nie było, że sie nie postarałem: dlaczego Vox miał wizję siebie jako Nero? :v Co? Mało? NO OKEJ, postacie były spoko; mnie sie Mala bardzo podobała (chyba przez to przerysowanie właśnie); Ragan to taki ja, jak już zauważyliśmy; Rebis na początku bardziej pasował jako Matoranin Powietrza IMO; Arctica... bez szału, zero rozjebstwa; Vox ma dziwne plecy (puff); Hikira była zajebista Vrex jakoś szybko mi przeleciał; Tuyet była tępa (OH MAY GOSH, nikt sie nie spodziewał tego zwrotu akcji :U); roboty pomimo ulepszeń i tak były niszczone przez moce żywiołów, Soundrone przyprawił mnie o lolface'a; Karanarakakrakak był i to w sumie tyle A, nic nie ogarnąłem z tego tajm bomba Hserga :v Fabuły nie oceniam, reasons :S UPDATE: hasłem FFa jest : SKRÓCIĆ O GŁOWĘ Hiosh